In the Sleep Apnea syndrome a person stops breathing during sleep. Cessation of airflow for more than 10 seconds is called an “apnea”. Apneas lead to decreased blood oxygenation and thus to disruption of sleep. Apneas are traditionally categorized as either central, where there is no respiratory effort, or obstructive, where there is respiratory effort. With some central apneas, the airway is open, and the subject is merely not attempting to breathe. Conversely, with other central apneas and all obstructive apneas, the airway is closed. The occlusion is usually at the level of the tongue or soft palate. The airway may also be partially obstructed (i.e., narrowed or partially patent). This also leads to decreased ventilation (hypopnea), decreased blood oxygenation and disturbed sleep.
The common form of treatment of these syndromes is the administration of Continuous Positive Airway Pressure (CPAP). The procedure for administering CPAP treatment has been well documented in both the technical and patent literature. An early description can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,310 (Sullivan). Briefly stated, CPAP treatment acts as a pneumatic splint of the airway by the provision of a positive pressure, usually in the range 4-20 cm H2O. The air is supplied to the airway by a motor driven blower whose outlet passes via an air delivery hose to a nose (or nose and/or mouth) mask sealingly engaged to a patient's face. An exhaust port is provided in the delivery tube proximate to the mask. The mask can take the form of a nose and/or face mask or nasal prongs, pillows or cannulae.
Various techniques are known for sensing and detecting abnormal breathing patterns indicative of obstructed breathing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,995 (Sullivan et al.), for example, generally describes how snoring and abnormal breathing patterns can be detected by inspiration and expiration pressure measurements made while a subject is sleeping, thereby leading to early indication of preobstructive episodes or other forms of breathing disorder. Particularly, patterns of respiratory parameters are monitored, and CPAP pressure is raised on the detection of pre-defined patterns to provide increased airway pressure to, ideally, subvert the occurrence of the obstructive episodes and the other forms of breathing disorder. U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,572 (Berthon-Jones et al.) generally describes a CPAP treatment apparatus having a controllable flow generator (which is used herein as an example of a positive airway pressure device) operable to produce breathable gas at a treatment pressure elevated above atmosphere to a patient by a delivery tube coupled to a mask having connection with a patient's airway. A sensor generates a signal representative of patient respiratory flow that is provided to a controller. The controller is operable to determine the occurrence of an apnea from a reduction in respiratory airflow below a threshold, and if an apnea has occurred, to determine the duration of the apnea and to cause the flow generator to increase the treatment pressure. The '572 patent contains explicit pseudo-code for various algorithms involved in the determination of the presence of apneas and hypopnoeas, which is included herein by reference.